criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gertrude Piccadilly
Gertrude Piccadilly was one of the suspects in three cases: The Final Journey (Case #23) , No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29) and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31). Profile Gertrude is a 38 year old lady with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. She weighs 132 pounds and her blood type is B+. She is seen wearing a black jacket with a green motif top underneath it. She also wears a silver necklace with the design of a teapot on the middle. In The Final Journey, Gertrude has pollen on top of her jacket, wears a green motif and wears red lipstick. In No Smoke Without Fire, it is discovered that Gertrude is right handed, knows First Aid gestures, and eats chocolate. In Dog Eat Dog, Gertrude wears a badge of Dog Pageant and has a mark of a dog's bite just above her left breast. It is also discovered that she cooks and uses hairspray. Role in Case(s) In The Final Journey, Gertrude was the owner of a tea parlour, where the victim, Daniel Taylor worked as a waiter. When the team were searching her tea parlour, they found a torn photo on the floor. After piercing it back together, they learned that it was a photo of Gertrude standing beside Daniel, who was holding an award which read "Employee of the month." There was also something written on the photo, but it was not clear. So the team used powder to reveal the writing, which read, "To the best employee I ever had, love, Gertrude." After seeing this, the team talked to Gertrude, who was shocked to hear about the death of her best employee. When asked if her relationship with Daniel was strictly professional, Gertrude became angry and said that her affection for the victim was purely dependent on the quality of his job. Later, when the team again went to her and asked who had torn the photo, Gertrude admitted that she was the one who had torn the photo into pieces. She explained that she had feelings for Daniel, who, however, made it clear to her that he did not reciprocate those feelings and also promised Gertrude that this incident would change nothing and that he would still work in her tea parlour. But two days later, when Gertrude learned that Daniel was planning for a trip to Australia, she became furious and as a result, she tore the picture up and threw it on one of the tables of her tea parlour. Gertrude then returned in No Smoke Without Fire, ''after the murder of Connor Sullivan, the chief of Grimsborough scout. She appeared when the team had come to her tea parlour for investigation. After the place was seached thouroughly, Gertrude was interrogated, since her cold reaction to Connor's death had made the team suspicious. When asked why she disliked Connor, Gertrude replied that Connor used to be very rude and that she couldn't believe that a violent, unloving man like him could ever become a Scoutmaster. She also said that Connor always used to be drunk whenever he came to her tea parlour. Gertrude then conluded that it was horrible what happened to Connor, but she was glad that the adorable little scouts wouldn't had to fear the victim anymore. In ''Dog Eat Dog, Gertrude had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition. After discovering that the killer had great cooking skills, the team went to talk to Gertrude since she was the best cupcake maker in town. After hearing about the murder of Molly Robinson and her dog, Gertrude was shoked. About the Dog Pageant, she told the team that she was the one who had baked cakes for the buffet. Gertrude's dog was later killed by Margaret Littlewood, the killer of Molly and her dog, who then went on to kill the dog of James Savage, and also poisoned Jones, who fortunately survived. Case Appearances *The Final Journey (Case #23) *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) Trivia *Gertrude, Rachel Priest, Desmond Galloway and Charles Parker are the only characters who appeared as suspects in three cases. Gertrude .png|Gertrude, as she appeared in The Final Journey. GP.png|Gertrude, as she appeared in No Smoke Without Fire. GP3.png|Gertrude, as she appeared in Dog Eat Dog. Gertrude's Dog2.png|Mr Snuggles, Gertrude's dog. Gertrude's Dog.png|Gertrude's dog after dying. Category:Suspects